The Luckiest Boy in the World
by LetMeTellYouAStory
Summary: Eleven year old Remus Lupin isn't like other eleven year old boys. They get to run around outside and play during the summer, while he is forced to stay indoors and rest.Then one day, he receives a letter that will make him the luckiest boy in the world.


The Luckiest Boy in the World

Anti-Litigation Charm: I clearly do not own Harry Potter, associated characters or his world. These are JK Rowling's toys - I am merely playing with them. All I did was come up with some backstory, give Lupin an older sister, and his parents some first names. ;-) Also, 'Sunshine of Your Love' is owned by the group Cream, I just borrowed three lines of the song for Remus' rock lovin' mum to entertain her eleven year old with.

* * *

July 15, 1971

_"I've been waiting so long  
To be where I'm going"  
_

Eleven year old Remus Lupin settled back against the plush cushions of the sofa and sighed. It was a sultry day, typical of July, and all the windows in the Lupin's modest home were thrown open, allowing the slight breeze to circulate throughout. It carried in the fresh scent of the trees and the loch, as well as the sounds of the local children playing nearby. All of it taunted Remus, rubbing in that he was forbidden to go out and join in the fun. No, he had to sit inside, with nothing to do but watch as his mum bounced the around the den, dusting and smoking her extra long cigarettes while she hummed along with the radio.

Mariel Lupin twisted around and winked at her son. She flared her arms like a rocker, tossing her long hair. _"In the sunshine of your love,"_ she sang, quite off key. Mariel normally had quite a good singing voice, so Remus was sure she had done it to make him smile. He scowled.

"I want to go outside," he said quietly. Mariel frowned.

"Remus, dear, we've talked about this," she said softly. "It's only a day after the full moon. You need to rest."

"All I _ever _do is rest," he huffed. Mariel made her way over to the couch. She smoothed back her son's tawny hair and kissed his forehead.

"You can go out and play tomorrow," she said. "Perhaps we will take a car trip to Sheffield and do a little shopping. We can even stop by Castle Bookshop, what do you think?"

Remus pulled away from his mother and buried his face into the couch cushions. "I don't want to shop in Sheffield," Remus grumbled, though he did always enjoy a visit to Castle Bookshop; they sold their own line of chocolates in addition to books, combining Remus' two loves. Mariel opened her mouth to respond, but was spared by Portia, Remus' fifteen year old sister. She skipped into the den and pushed her way onto the couch, forcing Remus into an upright position.

"Look what just came!" she said, waving a cream coloured envelope in the air. It was addressed to the Lupin family and bore the Hogwarts seal on the back. Remus was momentarily cheered… until he remembered there would be no Hogwarts letter for him. Little boys like him didn't get to attend magical boarding schools. He bit his lip, blinking back a tear that threatened to fall. There would be no special trip to Diagon Alley to purchase black school robes or pointed hats for Remus to wear.

When Remus got sad like this, he had to force himself to remember that at least his situation was better then some other little boys like him. At least he could still learn magic. Yes, it would have to be from home, and sure, he wouldn't be versed in as many subjects as a Hogwarts education would have afforded him. However, Remus was really lucky - his mum held a mastery degree in Charms and his father Thomas had one in Defence Against the Dark Arts. At one time, they had both lectured at the Ministry's Auror Academy; his father still taught a few of the more advanced Defence courses.

"I wonder why it's addressed to the whole family," said Portia. To Remus' ears, she sounded a little funny – almost rehearsed. He raised his left eyebrow slightly and watched with rapt attention as she opened the seal and pulled out not one, not two, but three pieces of cream coloured parchment. She unfolded the first one and held it up triumphantly.

"I made prefect!" she said, waving her piece of parchment to and fro. Sure enough, there was a blue and bronze badge emblazoned with an eagle attached to the parchment. Superimposed upon the bird was a large 'P'.

Mariel clapped her hands. "Oh, how wonderful!" she said, swooping down to hug her daughter. "We'll have to get you an extra special treat when we visit Diagon Alley."

"Or perhaps the Pucci scarf I saw in that little shop on Church Street?" Portia suggested hopefully.

Mariel reached for her pack of fags and raised a brow. "We'll see," she said.

"Congratulations," Remus offered dully. He _was_ excited for his sister, but…

"Thanks Remus," Portia said, ruffling his hair. She gently placed her badge on the coffee table before flipping to the next parchment. "Book list," she commented, as she quickly scanned the parchment. "Not many new books overall, but there must be a new Arithmancy professor because there are three new books listed."

Mariel exhaled. "What about Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

Portia rolled her eyes. "New texts for that course as well. Can you believe that this will be my fifth professor in as many years?"

Mariel shook her head. "It's like that position is cursed. Even your father left the post after only one year…," she trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable, the way she always did when someone mentioned the brief time some years ago when Thomas Lupin taught at Hogwarts. Even worse was the look she made when it is discussed why he left.

Which is why no one in the Lupin household ever discussed it.

Remus leaned over Portia's lap to glance at the booklist. He recognized the name of the first Defence book; he had already read it. "_'The Dark Arts and How to Spot Them' _by Griselda Hopkiss? Da gave me that book to read two years ago!" he exclaimed. He reached for the list, subsequently sliding it away from the remaining piece of parchment. That was when he caught sight of his own name.

"Oi!" he said, dropping the booklist and snatching the other parchment from his sister's hand. "That's my name!" he exclaimed, pointing.

Portia smirked. "I believe it is, unless you know of another Remus John Lupin residing in this house."

Remus ignored her. He ran his hands over the cursive lettering reverently. "Do you know what it says?" he asked his mother. Mariel shook her head, but there was a shadow of a smile behind her schooled look. She took a final drag on her cigarette, and then stubbed it out. "Why don't you open it?" she suggested.

Remus took a deep breath and unfolded the parchment. The note inside was written in the same green ink and cursive hand. It said:

* * *

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, requests a meeting with you and your parents at your earliest convenience. Please send a reply by owl to inform of us of your soonest availability._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

"What does this mean?" he whispered once he finished reading the letter aloud. He looked up at Mariel. "Mum?"

Mariel didn't bother to conceal her grin. "Well, Remus, it sounds to me like you have a very important person requesting a visit."

"Why?" Remus could barely breathe. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, wanted to meet with him? What could that mean?

Mariel stood; she crossed the room to the roll top desk in the corner and removed a spare bit of parchment. "Here," she said, handing it to her son. "Why don't you grab a quill and write a return? Your father has tomorrow evening free; please let the Headmaster know we'd be most honoured if he joined us for dinner."

Remus gazed disbelievingly at the blank piece of parchment in his hand. Had he looked up, he would have seen the excited grins his mother and sister exchanged over his head.

* * *

"Mariel, it was a stupendous meal," Remus watched as Albus Dumbledore patted his lips with a napkin. After replacing it on his lap, he turned to Remus. "I have never been one for French cuisine," he told Remus. "However, on the happy occasions I have been fortunate to dine on your mother's excellent cooking, I have had to reconsider my opinion of it." The Headmaster smiled at him, before retuning his attention to Remus' parents. "I think that perhaps it is time for us to discuss the reason behind this most pleasant visit."

Thomas Lupin nodded his head. "Yes, of course. Let's retire to the den, shall we?"

"Can I offer you another cup of tea, Professor Dumbledore?" Mariel offered.

"Thank you, madam, with lemon if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"None at all, I bring it right in."

Remus watched as his father and the venerable wizard stood and left the dining room. He had enjoyed his meal with Dumbledore – all of the Lupins had – but he had yet to divulge the purpose of his visit. Since the receipt of the letter, Remus wondered what business _the_ Albus Dumbledore would have with the Lupins that would include Remus. His overactive eleven year old imagination had entertained him for the last day and half with all sorts of scenarios. The one most dear to Remus was also the most farfetched – that Dumbledore had come to offer him a place at Hogwarts.

Remus' mother waved and flicked her wand a few times, clearing and cleaning off the table. She rubbed her hands together in satisfaction and started towards the den. Noticing that Remus failed to follow, she turned back toward him.

"Remus, my darling," she said. "Aren't you going to join us?"

"I'm allowed?" Remus asked timidly. Mariel nodded.

"Of course. The letter Professor Dumbledore sent was addressed to you, no?" she cocked her head and smiled mysteriously before disappearing into the den. It took Remus all of two moments before he shot to his feet to follow.

His parents were sitting on the couch, his father holding a glass of what Remus was sure was firewhiskey. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the fireplace, admiring the collection of Quidditch memorabilia. He smiled at Remus as he walked in.

"Ah, young Master Lupin. I see you support Appleby Arrows," he said, indicating a pennant hung on the wall. Remus lit up.

"Oh yeah," he said, plucking a small model of chaser riding a silvery broom. "My grandfather bought this for me at a game last year; it's Wilke Sumner, my favorite player."

Dumbledore tipped his head. "Ah, yes, I remember Mister Sumner. He graduated Hogwarts only five short years ago. If I recall correctly, he was recruited straightaway following graduation commencements."

Remus' face dropped at the mention of Hogwarts; he shook his head quickly to clear it and smiled brightly, hoping Professor Dumbledore had missed it. Of course, he had not.

"Very good, then," said the Professor, clapping his hands. He sat in the arm chair adjacent to the couch. Remus took a seat between his parents. He waited patiently as Professor Dumbledore adjusted his half moon spectacles.

"Well," the professor began. "As I'm sure you have deduced my visit with you here in lovely Loxley is not purely of a social nature. You see, Master Remus, I am here to offer you a spot in the class of 1978."

"You – what?"

The professor chuckled and produced a cream coloured envelope; identical to the one Portia had received the day before. "In here, you will find an acceptance letter signed by the deputy headmistress and a list of books and supplies you will need for the coming year. Normally, we ask that you send us a return owl by the thirty first of July, but if you make your decision this evening I will be happy to take your response with me."

Remus fingered the envelope. Indeed, it was directed to him and this time, only to him. His hands shook slightly as he opened it. He read softly aloud.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

"Is this… is it real?" Remus whispered. The headmaster chuckled once more.

"Of course. We at Hogwarts are not in practice of handing out false acceptance letters."

"But… how? I thought… I mean, my condition -,"

"Should not be a problem," the headmaster interrupted. "For you see, I have come up with a most clever plan. Months ago, in anticipation of the start of your educational career, I had our groundskeeper Hagrid plant a Whomping Willow. Thanks to his loving care and bit of magic, the tree has grown to most impressive proportions."

Remus bit his lip. "I'm not sure I understand sir."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "That is because my plan does not end with the Whomping Willow. There is also a passage that has been built below it, which leads to a shack in Hogsmeade…"

* * *

Remus couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Which made him look quite silly, really, and made brushing his teeth quite difficult.

"Oi, squirt, you're brushing your cheek now!" Portia laughed as she entered the loo. She handed her little brother a towel. He wiped off his cheek, and filled a glass of water. He took a couple of sips, rinsed and spit before patting his mouth once more. He handed the towel back to Portia, his giant grin once again plastered across his face.

"I got into Hogwarts," he told her.

"I know. You told me at least fifteen times since the Headmaster left. Not to mention he told Mum and Dad a few days ago that everything was all set for your arrival." Portia reached around him for her own toothbrush. "How do you feel about it?" she asked, studying him carefully in the mirror.

Remus' eyes were twinkling. "I feel like the luckiest boy in the world."

* * *

AN: If you are one of the many loyal reader I have been fortunate enough to engage in my Astoria/Draco story 'You Must Remember This' - I promise I will finish the story. It is not abandoned. It is much loved be me, too, and I hope to get back to work on it within the coming weeks. Thanks again for sticking it out. Oh. And if you are wondering why I've chosen McGonagall to send out Dumbledore's original correspondance, it's because I was too lazy and uncreative enough to come up with a PA for Dumbledore. Besides, he's never had a PA before, why add one now? ;-)


End file.
